primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 5.6/User Reviews
Way better than Episode 5.5. How did Matt survive that anomaly? That must be the first car lost in the time vortex. Abby and Connor are getting married! When Abby wispered to Connor, i thought she was telling him that she was pregnent. Oviosly not. Bring on Series 6! Poor Philip. Kinda feel sorry for him. His ego was his downfall. Again, Exellent! 1'000'000/10 Yours Truly, Primeval13 (Talk To Me) 15:28, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Well, so much for not ending on a cliffhanger. Abby and Conner need to get married and Matt needs to 'go back'? At the end of the episode when the person came around the corner infront of Matt a whole list of people popped into my head. Is it Philip, Patrick, Danny or a Predator in a suit (I did actually think that) ITS DIRTY MATT!!! Just when you think that a team leader will get off lightly and survive and stay in the present they run into themselves in the corridor at work and recieve a warning. Amazing episode, oh and to add to the cliffhanger list Danny and Partick are still in the past. To be honest I didn't think they could top episode 5 but they did. (10/10)-jake11996- Abby and Connor, getting married, Matt needs to go home! Why, he seemed to be tore up, (Presumably by Predators) why? Did something go wrong whilst stopping the Sterile Earth, does Matt do something in the present day to cause this in his future, Is there something in the future to stop what happened to Matt (maybe the Earth aswell)? I don't have a clue, but they have got to continue it! (10/10) Primeval123 20:53, June 28, 2011 (Primeval123) What a wicked episode! Gave the last one a run for its money, and I hope they will be making a series 6. TroopDude This was a surprisingly good episode. For once thier was no bad guy through out the whole series (Phillip was blackmailed). I actually felt sorry for phillip he realised the error of his ways and tried to fix them. It was nice to see a return of the future predators. But they did not kill anyone so it could have been better. I do have one problem with this episode and that was matt. How the hell did he get back through the anomaly and if he did how did he avoid the sharpnal that was flying around. Other than that an amazing final episode which i give a 9/10. Wassboss 06:13, June 29, 2011 (UTC) WOW!! The most amazing episode of Primeval has finally came! I loved the future predators in their new form! Also when ever they fought it was hilarious! Like great apes. Back break. Face slap! lol! And at first I really wanted Philip to die, but now I felt bad that he did. Well, crisis averted by Matt, he saved the future. Now that Abby and Connor are getting married, thats just awesome! But the ending was freaky. Well, so much for no cliffhanger. Matt ran into him self and he told himself to 'go back'. Will he? Well, if theirs no Series 6, I'll start a protest. Again, incredible episode, I wish we wouldn't have to wait two years, but anyways, EPIC!!!!! (600000000000000000000000000000000000000/10) Series5info4567 11:10, June 29, 2011 (UTC) they said there was not going to be a cliffhanger but it did so i think that the producers are almost certain that series 6 will be produced. anyway awesome episode 9/10 bartbrink Just to clarify, Adrian Hodges does know what a cliffhanger is doesn't he because he said there wasn't gonna be one. The finale was brilliant, as was the rest of series 5. I actually felt sorry for Philip by the time he died, so full credit to Alexander Siddig for that. Connor and Abby getting reunited and engaged was also brilliantly acted. I really hope there's a series 6 because there's lots of storylines to tie up and the show still feels like it has a long way to go. And I have to say that Jess, Emily and even Matt have all grown on me (although how the hell Matt survived that anomaly explosion I've no idea). So here's hoping for a sixth series and it would be nice to see Jason Flemyng and Lucy Brown involved for more than one episode. 10/10 Tom92 What an episode! 10/10! Best episode in this Series. This episode didnt feel like Primeval at all! Those predators were too kool! Really savage and super fast! And one stood on 2 legs??? WOW! And I kinda feel sorry for Burton! Poor guy! And 2 Matt! We need a Series 6 now! Kabilan29 18:04, July 6, 2011 (UTC) This was a great episode, (way better then the Series 4 finale) but I do have a few problems with it. One, the mutated future preditor wasn't really that dangerous compared to the non-mutated future predator. Unlike the non-mutated future predator, it didn't kill anyone. The Mutated Future Predators aren't that scary, the non-mutated future predator in episodes 1.6 and 2.6 were scarier. I really hope that the future predators are not in Series 6, if Series 6 is made. They have been overused. The second problem I have is that Matt somehow magicly survives the huge anomaly explosion. Well I'm happy he survived, there's no explanation as to how he survives. The final problem is that the series had a cliff-hanger. There wasn't supposed to be a cliffhanger. I won't spoil it, altough the reviews above mine have already spoiled it. It was a good cliffhanger, but once again, there wasn't supposed to be a cliffhanger. There had bettter be a Series 6. Most of these problems are minor (The first problem is major, as the mutated future predators were the only creatures in the episode). The episode was really suspencefull, and one of the best episodes of Primeval. The only reason I focused on the problems is because I didn't want to spoil the good things about the episode. 9/10 Category:User Reviews